


Underside

by WhosUnderMyBed (TheDoctorMomz)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Community: smut_fest, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorMomz/pseuds/WhosUnderMyBed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Adult rating for later chapter(s).  In the AU, "John" (TenTwo) and Rose are in a sexual relationship. Just a fun, smutty fic about a day in life and the game being played. "A plan began to form in his mind and, with Rose driving them to work, he had time to flesh his plan out to its fullest and most satisfying potential."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> BETA: KelKat9
> 
> Disclaimer: No Copyright Infringement Intended. These characters belong to BBC. I've only just borrowed them...

Chapter 1

 

The flat was quiet except for the ticking of an antique clock purchased on a whim when John and Rose first moved into their flat. He had been tickled by its simplicity and the irony of having it given his prior life as Last of the Time Lords. He sipped his morning tea and shot furtive glimpses at Rose doing the same. As they readied for their workday, John noted that Rose was dressed in a sleeveless blouse, a keyhole in the middle of her back, wearing a pencil skirt that stopped somewhere between her knees and her arse. She wore a garter with stockings, a "pencil line" seam that followed the back of her legs. He swallowed hard as he observed how the line disappearing into a pair of heels he thought he'd love to have pressed into his back while... oh, he had to stop thinking like this or he would make the both of them late for work. A plan began to form in his mind and, with Rose driving them to work, he had time to flesh out this plan to its fullest and most satisfying potential.

 

John didn't see Rose again until mid-morning. He stepped lightly through the hallway that led from his Torchwood lab to Rose's office. He had his plan in mind, hoping he could pull it off without becoming so aroused he couldn't make it through the day. When He reached her office, he knocked lightly not giving any indication to how tightly and deliciously wound he up he was. Rose knew by the knock it was John and invited him in; he quietly closed the door once inside and paused as he stared at the glimpse of skin through key hole in Rose's blouse. Rose was standing by her rather large office window, staring out into the morning sky. Without turning, she asked John what he needed. He remained quiet and focused on his task.

 

Walking so lightly his footfalls barely made a sound on the plush carpet of Rose's private office, he made his way over to her until he was inches away from her, her scent filling his nostrils. As he stepped closer to her, she tensed, having been put off guard by his stealth. John lightly trailed his fingertips down the back of her arms, slowly guiding her hands, until her palms rested against the window she had just been daydreaming through. Not sure what to expect but hoping his actions indicated something other than a boring morning at the office, Rose complied without him saying a word.

 

John lightly pressed his lips to the pulse point of Rose's right wrist. With just a light flick of his tongue and a warm puff of breath, she felt a familiar coil roiling through her abdomen. He pressed light, damp kisses across the underside of her right arm until he reached the soft, tender skin of her under arm. Rose let out a quiet giggle; just a titter, really, not sure where John was planning to take his silent visit next.

 

As he felt her pulse begin to race and the scent of her arousal enveloped him, John skipped to the back of her neck, drawing her name with the sharp tip his tongue; using the beautiful circular writing of his long lost Gallifreyan home. In a low heady tone, his breath heavy with arousal, he spoke her name, breathing it on to her neck. As her knickers dampened, she tried to ask him why, but he quickly put his finger to her lips and whispered, "hush." After a moment, that, for Rose, felt like an aeon, John moved to the pulse point of her left arm and repeated the ministrations given to her right. With another breathy titter from Rose, he reached her under arm. He returned to the nape of her neck, leaning in to take in her scent once again, breathing lightly on the exposed skin causing her to shiver a bit.

 

Rose desperately wanted to touch him, to kiss him but, somehow knew that wasn't part of this game and he wouldn't allow it. He lightly pressed a kiss between her shoulder blades and paused as if waiting for her reaction. While she closed her eyes in anticipation of his next move, John lightly padded out of her office without another sound or any hint of his intent. Rose let her breath out slowly when she heard the door click shut, feeling a slight pang of disappointment.

 

Thankful for his "Superior Time Lord Biology," something he was lucky to have received in the metacrisis, John was able to keep any evidence of his arousal hidden. He had a plan, and wasn't going to deviate from it. He knew playing this type of game would make for a rough day for him, but he knew it would be worth the wait.

 

After she was sure he was gone, Rose slowly walked her chair and slumped into it, wondering what had just happened. She sat at her desk feeling unsatisfied and unfulfilled. Taking another deep breath and trying to calm her aroused body, she tried to focus on her laptop. It was going to be a long day for her, a long day of wondering and trying to suppress a need that a certain Time Lord metacrisis had incited in her. In fact, if John was feeling the result of his wicked plan at seduction causing him discomfort, Rose was feeling it worse, in fact, much worse than he anticipated.

 

###


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

It was Rose's lunch hour, and she searched in vain for John to inquire about what his mid-morning visit was all about. Why was he missing? Had she not done exactly what John wanted her to do? Did she not react in the way he wanted her to? Now, even more frustrated than this morning as well as worried, she picked up her tea and sandwich from the cafeteria and returned to her office.

Meanwhile John knew that Rose would want to have lunch with him so he had hidden in a stairwell near her office. As he watched her leave, he waited for her to check his office and then enter the nearby lift; it's tell-tale hum letting him hear what he could not see. Feeling confident that she was gone, he left the stairwell and went to her office. The door was locked but, with the sonic he'd built with scavenged Torchwood technology, he easily unlocked it and slipped inside. Locking the door behind him, he momentarily leaned against it wondering if he was going to be able to see his plan to fruition. He thought to himself, You're a Time Lord (well, at least half of one). Patience is something carved into your psyche! With that thought, he felt his confidence renewed. He quickly entered an office closet, leaving the door just slightly ajar and waited for her return.

 

Rose settled into her office chair, took off her heels and propped her feet up on the window ledge, sipping her tea while remembering her arousal from John's unexpected morning visit. The feel of his warm, soft lips against the sensitive skin on the underside of her arm, the heat that flowed off his body like a warm breeze enveloping her, making her damp all over again. John caught the scent of her arousal and quietly left the confines of his hiding place. Upon seeing her, stretched out and relaxed, he slowly pulled the visitors chair from opposite her desk (admittedly not as quietly has he'd like to have), and moved it to her side of the desk, startling her out of her thoughts. She turned her head to see him moving the chair toward her. He quickly pressed his finger to his lip, a sly grin showing from behind his finger.

 

He moved the chair so it was just at her feet while he stared longingly at the entirety of her. He slowly sank down into the chair, taking one foot in his hand; sliding his long fingers around her tiny foot. Using skills he learned from one of the many pleasure planets he'd visited in his millennium of life, he began sensuously drawing his fingers up and over the pad of her foot, hitting all of the pressure points he could recall. A low, comforting moan left her lips, the air carrying the sound like a whisper on the wind. It reached the recesses of his mind, stroking him in a way that made him involuntarily return the sound to her. Need to stay in control... he heard in his head. He had momentarily forgotten how the sounds she made affected him. To quiet himself, he lifted her foot to his lips, laying slow kisses to each of her toes in turn, loving the feeling the stockings left on his lips. John languidly kissed her entire foot and ankle, then set her foot on the seat of his chair just a little too close to his crotch. He took her other foot in hand and began to massage it in the same fashion as the first. Almost too late, he realized his vulnerability and that she might use this position to her advantage. At that thought Rose stretched, digging her heel into this pants, pressing against the tightened area he had been working so hard to control. He peeked up at her and found her with a dreamy look in her eyes, and that little pink tongue of hers pressed to the back of her teeth, panting just a bit. In order not to lose his mind and take her right there against the window, he slid his chair back, stood and left the room.

 

Rose watched quietly as he left, mouth hanging open, letting her eyes roam down his back, stopping at his bum as he left the room shutting the door behind him. Was he angry with her for pushing against him? She hadn't meant to... it just sort of happened! She was now so distracted by whatever John was up to, she knew she wouldn't get much done that day.

 

Once John had disappeared into the stairwell he had recently hidden in, he leaned against the door, trying to talk himself down from his raging erection before he walked down the hall to his office. It felt three times as long as it truly was (the hall, that is), and he nearly ran to hide in his office, away from the prying eyes of his co-workers. Keeping himself in check was far more difficult than he expected, considering how aroused Rose made him just by being near her... He cursed his human side!!!

 

Once inside, he notice he had been pressing the heel of his own hand against his rather tight suit pants. John quickly headed to the en suite sink, splashing his face with cold water, trying to think of things that might relieve his current situation. Once the vision of Rose's mother Jackie entered his mind, he deflated rather quickly. He had to try and get some work, any work, done today!

 

###


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 

With only a few hours left to the day, John needed to adjust his plan. His last visit to Rose's office was cut short when she had managed to press her tiny little heel into his rather tight trousers, causing his cock to swell even larger than it had been at the thought of touching her. He needed to make sure she didn't get the opportunity to touch him this time, for sure!

In an attempt to calm himself, John slipped into the nearest stairwell and took his time walking up the flight of stairs to Pete's office on the next floor.. The lift was just too quick of a trip to do that. John stood near the threshold of Pete's office and waited at the open door. Once Pete noticed John, he asked if he could come in. Pete, of course, said yes, but began to worry at the sight of the usually hyper, bouncy Time Lord metacrisis. John was looking distracted, standing at the doorway, hands held behind his back, not even rolling back on his heels. This was not his normal stance.

"Are you feeling alright, John?" At hearing his name, John snapped back to reality.

"Hmm? oh, just a bit off today I guess." John walked in and took a seat across from Pete, sliding into the chair, his body portraying the lie he was about to tell. "I was wondering if I might leave a bit early today, get home for a kip before Rose gets home. I'm just a bit out of sorts." \\\  
"Of course," Pete said, more concerned as John had never taken sick time before. "Is there something I can help you with before you go?"

 

John's eyes opened as wide as saucers as he choked out his answer, "No... Ummm, God no!" Well, that took Pete off his feet for a moment but he felt that if John needed help, he's sure he would ask. John excused himself with a mumbled apology and made his way back down the stairs to his floor.

 

Jake had noticed that Torchwood’s own Time Lord appeared to be running in circles, first to Rose's office, then to his, back to Rose, into the stairwell, into her office, back to the stairwell, back to his office, into another stairwell, back to his office, occasionally bent at the hips running as if he was feeling ill... He couldn’t help but think, What in the hell? He and everyone else knew the man couldn't stay still, but even this was a bit odd for him. He decided that, at some point, he'd catch up with John to see what was up.

 

Phase 3 in progress, with some adjustments popped into John's head. Taking one of his old quill pens from its holder on the desk, he proceeded to walk, standing tall and erect, down the hallway, with the air of a Prince, or Lord, if you will. He went directly to the office of one Rose Marion Tyler, knocked once, quite loudly, then let himself in without invitation. Rose sat at her desk, staring at some charts she had been working on, but she stopped still. The air was heavy that followed him in; a scent of bitter wood, dried grass and his arousal. It was a heady mix, nearly a drug to her. The scent of him made her knees quiver, and her heart rate rise. John pushed the door partially shut behind him and sternly walked to her side of the desk. Pushing her chair back hard, nearly hitting the window, he sat himself on the floor cross legged behind her desk. He pulled the chair back toward him slowly while, again, had his finger to his lips.

 

John took her silk stocking encased right foot and began where he had left off, her ankle. His long fingers wrapped lovingly around it, nearly twice over. He kissed her heel lightly, then brought it up to rest on the desk. Noting that her pencil skirt was a bit to slim to put her foot at the angle he wanted, he hiked her skirt up to her bum, which sat precariously on the edge of her chair.

 

Rose stared intently at John, looking in his eyes when he glanced up at her with a commanding dark look. She had an all encompassing urge to take him by his hair and run her fingers through it languidly. His hair, oddly enough, was one of his strongest, most accessible erogenous zone. Without realizing what she was doing, she reached for the large flop of silky brown locks when her hand was immediately swatted away. He directed quite a stern look at her, a glare, in fact. While Rose was preoccupied with his erogenous actions and her desire to participate, John had reached behind his back and secreted something into his lap. If Rose had leaned over to see what the item was, she would have fallen off her chair for sure.

 

Oh, she smells wonderful, something akin to raspberries mixed with her own juices... he thought as he took in the sight of the tiny knickers she wore, the ones that didn't quite cover her lips. He saw her glistening, just enough to send his head into a whirling storm. He could taste her in the air, on his tongue that was so close he could reach out and... Oi, back it up, Spaceman! That's not in this part of the plan! With a deep breath, he sensually took her left foot to his mouth, kissed it and placed her foot on the desk as well.

 

John picked up his quill pen and began lightly drawing the feather up from her ankle, circling her leg as he climbed and climbed. As the feather passed the back of her knee, John reached out and placed a light kiss against her skin, making her shiver with each movement. As he arrived at the cleft where her leg met her warm, wet mound, John blew a small puff of air while moving the feather over to his left. Hoping to feel another soft, wet kiss just where she needed it most, Rose wriggled in her seat, trying desperately, yet to no avail, to get closer to his mouth. The corners of John's lips turned up in a sly smile, looked her straight in the eyes and gave her that "tsk, tsk" look. With yet another puff of his warm breath, he now focused on her left leg.

 

Out on the floor, Jake felt he'd given enough time to Rose and John to speak on any private matters they had, and proceeded to Rose's office. Jake was a friend to both, and was concerned there might be trouble on the horizon. Seeing the door was still partially open, Jake tapped on the door while pushing it open the remainder of the way.

 

Rose was having great difficulty maintaining her composure, and all could be blamed on the man sitting cross legged on the floor in front of her. She was slightly distracted by a familiar sound... The sound of her office door dragging through the carpet. Slowly, carefully, she raised her eyes up to meet the eyes of Jake Simmonds. Rose immediately sat up, planted her feet on the floor and tried to yank her skirt back to where it belonged. Being unable to due to the head of one slightly confused John Smith, who raised his left eyebrow so high it disappeared into his hairline. He then heard Jake Simmonds clear his throat. "Um, Rose... I'm sorry to bother you but, I'm looking for John, actually." Rose's eyes were the size of saucers as she tried to stammer out an explanation of where John might be. John, on the other hand, was on the floor doing all he could not to break out in a fit of laughter at the look on poor Rose's face.

 

"I'll just check his office," said Jake with a smirk, knowing full well he wouldn't be there. He left Rose's office and headed back to his desk, wearing what one might call a knowing grin. As for Rose, she was stunned silent! John decided that this was the perfect time to take his leave. Pen in hand, he rose up and silently left Rose, stunned and panting, and headed for his office. Seeing Jake back at his desk, John turned to him and gave him a wink, which caused Jake to burst out in peals of laughter.

 

Satisfied that his current mission was accomplished, John returned to his office, gathered his things and headed home for the day.

 

###


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much schmoopiness to my lovely beta, KelKat9, whose own fictions can be found at: [KK's Stuff](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelkat9/pseuds/Kelkat9)
> 
> Thank you for reading... I hope you enjoyed yourself! Let me know, ok? ;)

Chapter 4

 

After John left her office, Rose was beyond confused as to what to expect next. She wasn't entirely sure about what brought on these shenanigans of John's. Not to say she wasn't enjoying herself, of course, quite the contrary. She just wasn't sure about why John was doing this at the OFFICE where their friends AND her DAD work. She wanted an answer, or maybe to turn the tables on John. She straightened herself out from his "Attack of the Feather" then headed off to his office.

 

Once there, she tried the door and found it locked. Through the small vertical window in his door, she saw that the lights were off. She was beyond confused now. She returned to her own office and dialed her father Pete's extension. "Hi, Dad... is John with you?" Pete told her no, and that John had asked if he could leave early, as he was "out of sorts." Rose thought to herself, out of sorts? He's got me out of sorts. What could he be up to now? "Thank you, Dad. I'll try him on his cell."

 

In the meanwhile, John had flagged a taxi to take him home for the final leg of his plan.

 

The clock on the kitchen wall said it was only half three, so he had a bit of time to prepare some nibbles for the evening, and chill a bottle of wine. As his phone rang, he looked at the display as Rose's name popped up. He expected her call but he did not answer. John didn't want her to worry so, he texted her, stating that all was well and he'd see her when she got home.  
Rose read his text with a mixture of concern and intrigue. She needed to catch up on all her work from throughout the day; that meant all of the items she COULDN'T get done because of John's little visits. She had to stay through the end of the workday. She was so anxious that each time she looked up at the clock, it seemed like only a few minutes had passed. He was driving her balmy! With all that had gone on today, she could only imagine what would happen when she got to their flat.

 

When her workday was finally over, she sent John a text to see if he needed anything from Tesco's on her way home. He replied "Nope!" and she could practically hear him popping the "P", even through a text!

 

John placed the phone on the table with a grin and hurriedly finished his preparations for the evening, waiting with baited breath for her to make her way there.  
She arrived at the flat just a short time later, finding all of the lights off, save for the outdoor light . It was already past dusk this time of the year, so she was able to see a bit of a flicker through the stained glass inset of the front door. She slowly opened the door to find small, rose scented candles creating a trail through the flat. She hung her coat and purse by the front door, dropped her keys in the bowl on the hall table and proceeded to follow the trail left for her.

 

As soon as John heard Rose making her way up the stairs, he turned on the shower in their bedroom en suite. He waited behind the bedroom door for her to get to the end of the trail. Once she stepped into the room, he reached around her and drew her close. She was startled but, again, she heard him whisper, "hush." Without another word he began to slowly open each button of her blouse in turn, gliding the tips of his fingers over the skin he was exposing. While doing so, he bent down and placed light, wet kisses to the area of skin that was left bare through the keyhole of her shirt. He untucked her blouse so he could reach the final two buttons, then leisurely slid it off of her shoulders. He ran his fingertips along the edge of her white lace bra, noting that it opened in the front. With two fingers (after a good bit of past practice), he flicked the bra open with little effort. From the center of her cleavage, he used his palms to push the bra cups away from her breasts, running his palms across her nipples which pebbled as he passed over them. Rose leaned back into John and breathed deeply, enjoying the relaxing turn the day had taken. She was still highly aroused but, his deliberate movements gave her a sense of peace.

 

After laying light, damp kisses along her neck, tracing the length of her pulse points from her ear to her shoulder, he used his teeth to lift the bra straps up and off of her shoulders; her bra landing softly in the pile of clothing he'd begun with her blouse. He then unclasped and unzipped her skirt, allowing it to fall to the floor as he unhooked the catches on her white lace garter belt. Rose kicked off her shoes, reached down and pulled each stocking off a little clumsily, blowing her attempts at sexiness. As she struggled to remove them, she felt the evidence of his illicit games that day through the dressing gown John wore. Once she finished removing her stockings, all that was left was a very tiny pair of white lace knickers which had alternated between wet and dry throughout the day. John hooked his thumbs in the lace across the top of them and laggardly drew them down her legs, noticing how damp they were now. The evidence of her arousal wasn't necessary for him to know how badly Rose wanted him. Her soft whimpers and moans as he undressed her were enough for him to know.

 

John turned Rose to face him and dropped to his knees in front of her. He slid his hands up to cup her breasts, so taut from his previous ministrations, and ran his thumb along the soft underside. He kissed her lightly between her breasts, then ran his tongue along the underside of each, kissing and nibbling along the way. He drew his tongue along her abdomen, then kissed and nibbled along her hip and just below the dip of her belly.

 

The closer John got to her to her soft, dampened curls, the more the scent of her enveloped him. He wanted her to be able to relax in the shower before he took her fully so he raised himself up and took her small hand in his. Rather than "Run!" he said, "Follow me."

 

He led her into the shower, which by now, had warmed to the perfect temperature for his plans. Once beneath the cascade of water, he took her scrub and his favorite scent of body wash, matching the raspberry scent he remembered from his morning visit, and began to soap her from her neck down her body to each toe. He glided his hands languidly along her body, sliding across the soapy surface, watching her react to him intimately bathing her.. After rinsing the soap from her body with the hand held shower head, he changed the setting to pulse and slowly sprayed her mound, being sure to use his fingers to separate her folds and expose her clit. He used the shower head as a vibrator, spending much of the time pushing the shower head close to the bundle of nerves that ached to be touched. Rose arched and reached her arm back to caress John's neck. She knotted her fingers in his hair as she felt heat coiling in the pit of her abdomen, praying he would let her come this time. John moaned at her running her fingers through his hair. He wanted so badly to be inside of her, but the game wasn't done yet. He couldn't give in now.

 

Whispers of her name curled into her ears, sending her over a precipice she had only been allowed to step up to all day. When the orgasm hit, it was hard and fast, so hard her knees buckled under her, as John wrapped his arm around her waist to keep her from falling to the floor.

 

As her breathing eased and she came down from her orgasm, John reached around her to turn the water off. He easily lifted her up, carrying her to the bed where he laid her down, placing one of the decorative pillows under Rose's arse. He slid over next to her and lightly nibbled on her lower lip, listening to her still heavy breathing from the near volcanic eruption in the shower. John slipped one finger between her folds, rubbing it lightly over her clit before dipping it deep inside her. After several long strokes, he added another finger, then began curling both toward her belly, finding the small ledge of nerves that would send her over again. She spoke his name, quietly at first but, as he added a third and fourth finger, she screamed his name, coming as she did. He leisurely stroked her down from her orgasm, removing a finger every few strokes until he was down to one again.

 

As she looked in his eyes through her hooded ones, he proceeded to take each finger in turn, and lick it clean. The taste of her juices increased his own desire, hardening him even more than he was when he started this little game. He pressed himself against her leg, seeking out the friction that he now needed. He moved down her body briefly so he could taste her, dipping his tongue deep inside, pulling her juices out like honey from a hive. John was so enthralled with burying his tongue inside of Rose, he nearly missed her last whisper. She quietly repeated it, begging for him to be inside of her. He was more than happy to comply. He warned her that it wouldn't be long, considering all he'd done that day.

She replied, "It would serve you right." Then, Rose let out a small giggle.

 

John growled, throwing her legs over his shoulders and burying his cock inside her to the hilt in one smooth thrust. He stopped for a moment to let her relax around him and he felt a pulsing that he wasn't entirely sure was coming from him or Rose. Either way, it felt truly amazing!

 

A low moan escaped from Rose, as she kissed his neck and shoulders, nipping and suckling, leaving her mark as she went along. John drew himself almost completely free of her, then slammed back into her, causing a yelp from Rose and another growl from him. Rose's hands were wound up in the sheets, hanging on for dear life. John then began a steady rhythm, continuing to pull out all but the head of his cock, then pounding back into her, his rhythm speeding up as he continued. Rose felt another orgasm building but tried to control it as John continued to slam into her relentlessly, losing his rhythm the closer he got to his own orgasm.

 

John finally gave in, falling into an abyss, feeling as if he was spinning around in the eye of a storm. As he pumped his seed deep inside her, he felt Rose's body clamp down on him; pulsing around him, drawing out every drop, mixing with her own orgasm, so warm she felt as if she were on fire. Leaning down, John hungrily pressed his mouth against hers, their tongues dancing together of their own volition. He spoke her name, breathing it into her mouth over and over again, until they had to come up for air. John let Rose's legs slide down his arms, and collapsed onto her, but she used her last burst of energy to flip them over. She snuggled into the smattering of chest hair, running her tongue and teeth across his nipples, breathing over them, making him suck in his own breath.

 

After a time, Rose sat up on John, slowly raising herself off of him and laying on her side. She noticed the small buffet of nibbles and wine John had laid out along the top of the dresser. She went to the spread, poured two glasses of wine, grabbed a plate of cheese and grapes and brought them back to bed. John sat up and shared the food with her, as they spoke about their day, promising that next time, he'd start from the top.

 

**-- fin --**


End file.
